RuPaul's Drag Race
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Alec and Isabelle left them alone for half an hour, tops. They never expected to come home to this.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here! *pauses* New fandom. Right. So, prepare for insanity. That's all I got for ya. On to the story! My sister, mom and I were watching RuPaul's Drag Race and last year's winner was on and covered in silver glitter. Obviously, my sister and I were like, Magnus would love this show. And so this story idea was born, raised and pampered. Now read on, my friends, and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own half the insanity that created this idea.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Alec and Isabelle made the decision to leave Jace alone with Magnus while they ran out and got dinner, they were positive it was the worst idea they ever had. And that included going after a higher demon, alone, with a mundane and an untrained hunter.

The thing with Jace and Magnus was, they were such polar opposites, it wasn't even funny, but they cared deeply about the same people and were forced to get along because of that. It wasn't pretty or easy but they managed. Most of the time. Sort of.

Either way, Alec and Isabelle had little choice. Isabelle refused to get the different things everyone wanted and Alec offered to go to keep his sister from making everyone suffer. Jace had been training and Magnus was reading/pouting in the library. The warlock hated it when Alec had to leave. Even to take a shower. They were working on it.

So when the Lightwood siblings arrived back at the Institute, they were more than a little surprised to find it as quiet as when they'd left. Exchanging concerned looks, they raced to the library, where they all planned on eating dinner and watching movies, and couldn't believe what greeted them.

Jace, leader of the Shadowhunting team and all around pain in the ass, and Magnus, glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn, were sitting shoulder to shoulder on one of the couches, leaning forward as the TV flashed in front of them. Neither noticed the return of their companions as they crept closer, wanting to see what caused the two frenemies to play nice and sit so close.

"-sashay away." A deep feminine voice echoed from the TV screen.

Alec and Isabelle looked at each other, both wanting the other to say what they were seeing was a nightmare or vision. But as they looked back, they watched Magnus wail as his favorite drag queen was voted from the show and Jace reached out, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Fools," Jace was heard. "how can they get rid of her?! Kennedy Davenport was the best!"

"I know!" Magnus cried.

"Um," Alec cleared his throat. "what's going on?"

Jace and Magnus spun, looking like deer in headlights. Jace's face quickly turned redder than Clary's hair while Magnus's eyes filled with tears all over again.

"Alexander!" he sobbed. "They got rid of Kennedy!"

Alec barely caught himself as Magnus slammed into him. "I'm sorry, Magnus. I know how much you liked her."

Isabelle crossed her arms, looking at Jace. "Why are you watching a drag show with Magnus?"

Jace coughed, shifting in place. "I heard Magnus yelling and thought there might be trouble. Once I saw everything was okay, I got," he shrugged, trying to look casual. "curious."

Alec, patting Magnus's back, cocked a brow. "Curious. Jace, I'm gay and I had to be tied down to even look at the show."

"It's interesting!" Jace defended himself, and Magnus. "I mean, it takes confidence to do what they do!"

Isabelle was now trying really hard not to laugh. "Oh, I need to go call Clary." she took off for the door.

Jace was hot on her heels. "Isabelle! Don't you dare! She'll tell Simon!"

Alec looked back at Magnus, who was sniffling against his shirt. "Come on, let's Youtube your favorite Kennedy scenes until you feel better."

"I'll never feel better." Magnus muttered, even as he let Alec drag him from the room. "They betrayed Kennedy. She was a diva queen."

"I know," Alec hugged him around the waist as they walked. "come on."

With the TV still on in the library, Isabelle and Jace shouting at each other and Magnus muttering under his breath, Alec couldn't believe it. All because of a drag show he had to admit, he really didn't mind watching. Not that he was going to tell Magnus that. He'd never get to watch anything else.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, the end was a little rough. I'm not overly great at ending things. I'm hoping to change that. For now! This came out so much funnier, to me, than I was hoping. I picked Kennedy because my sister was hoping she'd win. Kay, let me know what you think, flame policy, which is located on my profile at the bottom, stands for all my stories and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
